Vanilla Twilight
by storming-wolf
Summary: You never realize how much you love someone until you have to leave them behind. Nick/Macy One-Shot.


_So I'll update "Vesper's Goodbye" and "In the rose gardem" soon. Teachers are stressing us over this test next week. I vent in my stories. Enjoy!_

_Don't own "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City, or JONAS. I do own a awesome drawing of the JoBros (thx Gabby!)_

* * *

I stared outside at the nighttime sky in Europe. I missed her so badly. I remember when Macy and I stayed up all night, just looking at the sky.

_"Its so beautiful," Macy said."Not as beautiful as you," I said. We held each others hands. Her hands fit perfectly in mine."I could stay up here all night," Macy said."I could too," I said. We sat closer together on the roof of the fire stayed there all night, watching the stars move slowly. She ended up falling asleep on my chest, causing me to fall into a deep slumber as well. _

I stared at the sky as it became a light blue color, reminding me of that night. I sighed as I began getting ready for the day.

We shopped around before the concert. I found a postcard and saw a scene similar to the one of that night_. _

I bought it and wrote:_ "I miss you. I love you, and wish you were here. ~ Nick". _I mailed it and we headed to the venue. The stadium was full of fans, but I wanted my number one fan with me_."Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly" _I sang into the microphone accidentally. They loved that lyric.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
__And I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia_  
_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because_  
_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_  


_The stars lean down to kiss you_  
_And I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_  
_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
_But it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_  
_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia_  
_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because_  
_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
_But I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach_  
_Back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear_  
_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Everyone loved it. Especially...Macy?

"Macy?" I said. Macy ran onto the stage and kissed me. We ran off the stage together.

"I missed you!" Macy said.

"Did you like the song?" I asked.

"Loved it," she said, kissing my lips.

"I love you," I said.

That night, we did our favorite activity: star gazing.

"Don't go on tour again," Macy said as she rested on my chest.

"I'm gonna end up on tour again baby, but you'll be with me. The rest of this tour, and the next, and the next. Macy, will you marry me?" I asked. She sat up. I got on my knee.

"Are you serious?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Dead." I said. I slid the ring on her finger. We laid back down on the roof of the hotel, staring at the Europe sky, just like we did that night with the New Jersey sky.

* * *

I kept having problems with aligning stuff so i just said screw it. Hope it didnt bother you.(cuz i know it bothered me :/ )

PRETTY BUTTON! MUST CLICK!!!!


End file.
